This application requests a 5 year renewal of the Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) for the Arizona Cancer Center (ACC). The ACC was founded in 1976, has had a CCSG since 1978, and was designated as a Comprehensive Cancer Center by the NCI in 1990. The ACC functions as a matrix center and is a division of the University of Arizona (UA) College of Medicine (COM). The goal of the cancer center is to make major contributions to research related to the basic understanding, prevention, diagnosis, treatment and control of cancer as part of the NCI's network of Cancer Centers. The major established and proposed new programs of the ACC include Molecular Carcinogenesis, Cancer Treatment, Cancer Prevention and Control, Nursing Oncology, Cancer Diagnosis, Cancer Biology, and Immunobiology. In order to support and enhance the research programs, a series of 15 core support services have either already been established previously or proposed for implementation in this CCSG application. The shared resources requested include Analytical Chemistry, Biometry, Cytogenetics, Dishwashing, Experimental Radiation, Prevention and Control, Research Pharmacy, Tissue Culture, Flow Cytometry, Clinical Research, Molecular and Computational Biology, SCID Mouse Service, Transgenic Mouse Service and Pathology Research Services.